crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-10
This is what happened on Saturday, September 10, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Some time in the morning Poe Bianca is in the Poe Cottage day room, reading “The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo” in the original Scandinavian, when she meets Jessica, who seems to be going with the frumpy librarian look at the moment.The Writing on the Wall: Part 1 Brita decides to make an example of Morgana to keep the changelings away from the Amazons. Eurydice revises the plan so it will actually work and keep them out of trouble: the beatdown will be administered by Kammie Ovallette.A Dragon Abroad: Part 1Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) Outside Then she goes out to look at the campus. She checks out the lake and reluctantly decides the fishing is something the White Lady wouldn’t do. She goes to the quad, and discovers a girl setting up a very complicated set of dominos, which a couple of bullies, Weaponeer and Photech destroy. She drives them off, and then Security arrives. (They let her off with a warning since she didn’t actually attack anyone.) Early Morning A spar supervised by Kelly Mishkin happens, between Hikaru, Tiff Lock, Kenshin. At the end, all three participants are collapsed on the ground.Glimpses of the Sun Erica does her morning exercise routine, with Calliope, they see Kenshin and his admirers, and the Amazons feel them out, with plans on getting Erica and Calliope to join. Stahlfaust is expressly against letting M2Fs join. Calliope goes to breakfast, with Erica. She meets Donut, who goes unnamed, as the one behind the pastries counter, as the "pink-eyed boy", and such. After meeting him, she is dragged to Essemmelle, and the Junior High Program table. Erica and Calliope get to the Mutant Mayhem Machine table, and everyone else is already there. Then everyone's called off to the opening day assembly. Wahnsinnig, a.k.a "Kirsten Bischofsheim", has an informant, Arni, who is helping with her obsession with Eisenmädel. Wahnsinnig spots Erica, who is Eisenmädel, and informs Arni. Mid-Morning Okami wakes up in Doyle, Amanda Tolman is there to remind her, forcefully, that the level of spar has to be supervised by staff, not by a student, no matter how competent. She lays out a few restrictions as well. Then Nancy Bandis (Tiff Lock) bounces in to say no hard feelings - she enjoyed the spar but hadn’t really understood the level required. Tia and Hikaru go for their driving test. They pass.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 5 Late Morning and post-assembly Laura and the other 700 students attend the opening day assembly given by Elaine Claire, and then the new headmaster, Dr. Geoffrey Mazarin. Tia and Hikaru head for the lake and the picnic. Erica and Calliope discuss the Amazons with Milena, and hear some gossip, and Milena confirms that the other two are going to the picnic, before leaving. Erica and Calliope then discuss the Amazons among them selves. And onto the picnic, where Erica, Calliope, Kenshin, and Hikaru are. Lunch Tia and Hikaru reach the lake. And spend some time there. Laura and Morgana are in the Quad, taking in a number of the clubs, including the science fiction club, The Commonwealth, one of the martial arts clubs. Laura is privately introduced to the Worn Wrench. Erica and Calliope explore the campus fair. Inkblood, a.k.a Andrzej, talks with Erica about the Abendritter name, and Wahnsinnig overhears their conversation. Afternoon A pair of students report to Dr. Stauffer about two students she’s interested in. No names yet. The band Unladen Swallows was recruiting. They got Nick, Calliope and Laura.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 Macarthur Price is enamoured with Calliope when he hears her sing. At the picnic, someone gives Morgana a message from Brita for a private meeting. The message leads to an attempted beating from Kammie Ovallette using an illusion to disguise as StahlFaust, while the real StahlFaust is talking with Calliope. Calliope is vehemently against the idea of StahlFaust being a bad person. Erica, Tanya, Laura and Bianca realize there’s something wrong, so they go to check. They intervene, and then Security finally arrives with Ms. Dennon. Ms. Dennon gets Morgana to Doyle Medical. She gives Kammie Ovallette two weeks of detention in Hawthorne. Dragonsfyre gets a week of being in Ms. Dennon’s evening brick class. Evening Hikaru, Kenshin and several other Japanese are at an inaugural meeting of Pan-Asia. The teacher who is sponsoring it turns out to be a partisan of the Iron Dragon and has a very obvious hatred of the Japanese, probably derived from the historical incident called the Rape of Nanking before World War II. It does not go well, and both Hikaru and Kenshin decide to withdraw. Ms. Dennon has dinner with the Imp. They discuss the incident, showing that the teachers are well aware of what the Amazons are up to. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline